Lena kitty
by DBZVelena
Summary: Duo finds a lil kitten, Kitty's Pov, Humor, you just gota read this, its kawaii, New chapters, Its finiced now!!!!!
1. Lena kitty

Title: Lena kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: Story mine, kitty mine, names and stuff not, don't sue me!  
  
Note: This is what happens when I read about neko-pills.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meow? Meow! MEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Why didn't mommy wake up?  
  
I tried to get her to move by pushing my head against her, but she just lay there.  
I kept calling, screaming for her to wake up.  
  
MEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But little as I was it sounded like a high squeak kind of meow.  
  
Then these huge big hands picked me up, and covered me in something black and warm.  
It wasn't my mom, but somehow it felt safe.  
For a lil wile I was quiet. But then I realized that I was hungry, so...  
  
Meoooooowwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Duo walked back in to the kitchen holding some thing small curled up in the hem of his shirt.  
Then suddenly, Meooooooooowwwwww.  
A high squeaking sound from the lil kitten tucked in his shirt.  
  
"Duo what in the world is making that sound?" Quatre asked wile entering the kitchen of their safehouse.  
Right now only Duo Trowa and Quatre were there, Heero and Wufei would be back at a later time.  
"Its an orphan, Just like me." Duo replied, holding the black and white kitten up for Quatre to see.  
"How do ya know its an orphan, the mother could come back for it." Quatre replied,  
wile looking at the kittens lil blue eyes.  
"Not unless she comes back from the dead. I found it in the backyard, next to its mother. prob starved to death."  
Duo looked at the lil kitten. "I'm going to take care of you now, us orphans should stick together."  
His answer was another long Meooooowwwwwww.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
After meowing to the world that I was hungry. I heard Human voices, sure I had heard them before but not that close.  
I crawled deeper in to the black void that surrounded me. But then that big hand got me again. Holding me up as if I was  
his kitten, Not moms. It scared me, I was hanging and it was so high. I was afraid he'd drop me.  
Then big blue eyes stared in to mine. Where that human eyes? They looked funny, not at all like moms eyes.  
Then I was turned towards the one that was holding me up by my neck. Big violet eyes stared at me,  
but some how they didn't scare me. Then I remembered that I was hungry, so.. Meoooooooooowwwwwwww  
This time it got the desired result. Apparently Humans are slow with understanding. But I liked the milk I got  
not like moms milk, but it would do. Happily I filled my tummy fast with the milk, cus ya never know with humans.  
They might decided that they wanted the milk back. And I had been hungry for a wile, I didn't want to be hungry again.  
The Violet eyed Human stayed with me wile I licked up the milk. Watching my every move. I knew I should have been  
worried about that, but something about him put me at ease. When I was done licking my milk, I stretched.  
Then that hand came for me again, but this time it went over my head and back all the way to the tip of my tail.  
I purred in delight. Purrrrrrrrrrrr, then some brown hairy thing fell on the thing I was currently lying on.  
I remembered mom telling me that mice were hairy and brown. This must be a mouse, I'll make mom proud and catch it.  
So I made ready and pounced on top of the hairy thing. It made a run for it across the table, I ran after it.  
Gotta catch it, gotta make mom proud.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Duo chuckled. "You must be hungry lil kitty. I think we have some milk, you like that? milk?" Duo poured some  
milk on a saucer. and placed it on the table next to the kitten. Then he sat down and watched the skinny lil thing  
lick up the milk as if it was starved. //prob was starving too, that mother cat looked like it been dead for a wile now//  
When the kitten was done, Duo reached forward gently not to startle the lil thing. And started petting it,  
the result was a soft purring sound. Wile reaching forward Duo's braid fell on the table. And immediately the lil  
kitten pounced it. Chuckling, Duo let the end of his braid race over the table, kitten in hot pursuit. //Hmm, you  
need a name, can't keep calling ya lil kitten. what to call ya.... Ow I know, I'll call ya Relena,  
that will have Heero on edge when ever I call ya.// Duo laughed softly. "So kitty, what do ya think of the name Relena?"  
The kitten ignored him, and kept playing with the end of his braid. "Relena it is then, and Lena for short." Duo chuckled,  
he couldn't wait to introduce lil kitty Relena to Heero. //I wonder what his reaction will be.//  
Trowa walked in to the kitchen. "You know ya can't keep it Duo."  
Duo looked up from playing with Relena. "Who said so? You don't think I can take care of a lil kitten? is that it?  
Well I'll tell ya what, I'm going to keep Relena, and I'm going to take good care of her."  
Trowa raised an eyebrow over the explosive reaction from Duo. "I wasn't referring to that you couldn't do it Duo,  
I was referring to the fact that we're on the move all the time. There simply is no room for a pet.  
Besides You don't even know if its a girl or a boy. And why on earth did ya call it Relena?"  
Duo glared at Trowa, then turned his attention back to Relena. Who was happily chewing on the tuft end of his braid.  
"First of all, I know we are on the move all the time, that doesn't mean I can't have a pet, just makes it a bit difficult.  
Second of all It doesn't matter if its a boy or a girl I decided on the name cus I think its funny,  
and Relena does sound like a wining cat when she's screaming Heero's name. Besides if you know so much about cats,  
why don't ya tell me if its a boy or a girl?"  
Trowa grabbed Relena by her neck, and held her up. Relena made a squeak, then started hissing at Trowa.  
Wile it tried to use her claws to give Trowa a reason to let go. "Its a girl." Came Trowa's reply,  
after putting Relena back on the table.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Wile I was playing with the mouse, another human came in. Only this human had a big fat mouse on his face,  
which covered half his face. Why the human let the mouse there was beyond me, so I chose to ignore it.  
Mean wile my violet eyed human was upset about something, I could tell cus of the sound of his voice  
had changed from soothing to almost screaming. Suddenly the human with the mouse on his face picked me up and held me close.  
One big green eye stared at me, wile the fat mouse seemed to mock me by staying just beyond my reach.  
"Take that and that, and that and that and that." I hissed at the ugly fat mouse. But I could not reach that far.  
Thankfully the green eyed Human with the fat mouse on his face put me back down. I tried to swipe at the hand,  
but it was to fast for me. Then my attention was drawn back towards the brown mouse from before.  
It wiggled like it was taunting me. So I pounced it again. And I kept playing with it till I got tired. I yawned.  
So Violet eyes, are you going to bring me back to mommy now? I have played with you and the brown mouse all morning.  
Mom will be getting worried If I'm not back soon. I meowed at the Violet eyed Human.  
But apparently he only understood my yawn. So Humans are not only slow, but stupid too? Figures,  
only a Human would let a mouse sit on their face. Violet eyes picked me up and took me with him curled  
up in that black stuff from earlier I fell asleep. I hope mom won't be to worried was the last thing I  
thought before falling asleep. 


	2. Lena kitty 2

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: You asked for it, you got it. LOL, I was planning to anyway! :P  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was midnight. I was sitting in the windowsill, watching the ally cats go by.  
Ow how I longed to join them, but I knew better. A young kitten like me, they would kill me  
without thought. Besides I was safe here with my violet eyed human.  
I turned towards where the human in question was sleeping. It had been 7 day's since he took me from  
mom. And for a human, he took real good care of me. Him and his two human friends.  
I had figured out that what I had thought to be a mouse, was infact their fur.  
Apparently humans only have fur like that on their head. no wonder they cover them self's with that soft stuff.  
They would prob be very cold if they didn't.  
My human, I think his friends call him Duo, has his fur tied up like a tail. And he lets me play with it.  
I like that, reminds me of moms tail. She used to let me play with that too. So in a way its mine, mine to play with.  
I noticed that my Duo human doesn't let the other two, I think their names are Quatre, the blue eyed one  
and Trowa is the green eyed one with the fur over his eyes, play with his fur tail thing. Just me, I like that.  
Mom never let anybody play with her tail, just me.  
I miss mom, I wonder if she misses me. But if she had, she should have come looking for me by now.  
Besides, my Duo human takes good care of me, I get lots of food, I get to play with his fur tail thing,  
and when I'm tired he lets me curl up and sleep in his arms.  
My ears pick up a sound....  
Oh its just Duo human, he's dreaming of that "Heero" thing again. Every night Duo talks in his sleep,  
and every night he talks about that Heero thing. But I have yet to figure out what that is.  
I take one last look outside, it will be a wile before I am big and strong enough to go and face those ally cats.  
So I jump down on to the floor, and on to the bed. I curl up next to Duo, guarding my violet eyed human.  
I really don't need to sleep at night, cats only truly sleep 3 to 4 hours. the rest are cat-naps.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Heero silently enters the safehouse. It was an easy assignment, but he was tired non the less.  
Up the stairs like a shadow. He really didn't feel like waking up anybody, they would see that he's  
back tomorrow morning. Then Heero got to the first bedroom, opening it revealed a Trowa and a Quatre fast asleep.  
A smirk crossed Heero's mouth. //Bout time those two got together.// Heero moved to the next room.  
It revealed a King sized bed, with on one side Duo, also asleep. //Well this safehouse only has two bedrooms,  
and I doubt Wufei is willing to share a room with Duo... Might as well crawl in next to him.//  
Silently Heero entered the room, closing the door behind him. And totally missing a set of eyes in the dark,  
watching his every move. Softly Heero moves towards the other side of the bed.  
Then suddenly something jumps at him. A gunshot sounded through the house, waking everybody up.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I heard something enter the house. It was very faint, but I'm a cat I can hear such things.  
It came up the stairs, and by the sound of it, it was a human.  
What is a human doing in my house, in the middle of the night.  
The sneaky human first opened the door of the other two humans, I didn't care about those.  
But then he came to this room. I saw him slowly enter the room, obviously trying not to make a sound, and failing big time.  
That was another thing of my Duo human, he could actually move as silent as a cat.  
Then when the intruder came close, I jumped him. Nails out right in his face, I think I even bit his nose,  
but I can't be sure.  
Then a very loud sound that made my ears ring. The light came on, and my Duo human stood staring at me and my catch.  
I remember meowing at him telling him I caught an intruder. Then those other two humans came in, holding weird black things.  
Another second went by, then they all started making such a weird sound, weirder than any sound I had heard a human make.  
And in my week living there, my human had made a wide range of sounds.  
Then my Duo human picked me up, and grabbed hold of the intruder.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Duo woke up from the sound of a gun going off in his room. In a second he had his gun, from under his pillow,  
and the light on. To blind his possible attacker, and see who had fired a gun in his bedroom.  
The sight that greeted him was astounding.  
On the floor lay a dazed Heero with on top of him Relena looking up at him with her little blue eyes.  
As if she was proud of her catch.  
A second later Quatre and Trowa came, gun drawn, in to the room.  
It took a full second, but then they all started laughing. Heero had been defeated by a little kitten.  
"I always knew you had a thing for Relena, never knew it was every Relena, not just Relena peacecraft."  
This had them all laughing some more.  
Then Duo bend over and picked Relena up, and game Heero a hand.  
"Well I guess you met Relena, but I'll introduce her to ya anyway. Heero meet Relena, or Lena for short.  
She's my new pet cat."  
Quatre and Trowa, who were relieved that it was just Heero, went back to bed.  
"Hn, why in the world would you want a pet cat?" Heero grunted, then went to plug in his laptop.  
"For starters, she's a good guard, she got ya good. And she's an orphan, like me." Duo grinned at Lena.  
"Yup you got Heero good, he was to stunned for a counter attack. But then again what on earth would  
he do to a lil kitty cat like you hu Lena?"  
Heero decided to ignore Duo. And after checking if he had any new assignments, Heero crawled in to the  
side on the bed next to the window. That was for Duo the sign to go sleep as well.  
Relena was put on the ground, and the light was switched off. He then rolled him self up on his side of the bed,  
near the light switch and door.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I was held up towards this the intruding human. "Heero meet Relena." I had already figured out my Duo human liked to  
refer to me as Relena when I'm bad and Lena when I'm good. So this intruding human is that Heero thing?  
I stared in to some deep blue eyes, like the night sky when the sun is gone and the first stars come out.  
The human had really weird fur too, like his mom had licked his hair against the grain.  
I don't think he like the fact that I had surprised him. But it had been his own fault,  
after all he was sneaking up on my Duo human. Then my Duo human started babbling at me again, I could understand some  
of what he said, but human speech is hard to understand. And humans are simply to dumb to learn to meow.  
All do they do try some times, but what they say makes no sense and is usually pronounced wrong as well.  
But they try, I have to give them credit for that.  
Then Duo put me on the floor and made it dark again. hmmpff, don't he know I sleep on the bed next to him,  
so I can guard him? Ow well. And I jumped on to the bed.  
There were now two humans in it instead of one, it didn't matter. I walked up towards my spot next to Duo,  
and rolled my self up. There was just enough room between Duo and Heero human. As it should be,  
or I'll bit him in his nose again. And with that thought I fell asleep.  
  
TBC?  
  
here ya go chapter 2, hope ya like this. 


	3. Lena kitty 3

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: You asked for it, you got it. LOL, I think I like writing it as much as you guy's like reading it.  
(I might put some Yaoi in here in one of the future chapters, all depends on Lena kitty)  
No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. And it has the official paw of approval from my cat Lucky,  
The inspiration for this fic.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was napping comfortable on the couch when I saw him come in. Another human? This one had dark eyes and black fur.  
Fur that reflected the light. I didn't know what to think, first that blue eyed Human sneaks in at night.  
And now another one dared to enter my domain in broad daylight. Should I attack, or not.  
The human ignored me, he walked strait past me and almost dropped that heavy black thing he was carrying on top of me.  
Ok, its one thing to ignore me. its another to try and squash me. This means war!  
First I eyed the black thing he almost dropped on me. hmmm, I can sharpen my nails on that, so I did just that.  
Leaving one side completely ruined, cus I really have sharp nails.  
After surveying my work I decided to see where the new human had gone.  
I found him in the kitchen, talking to Trowa human. I didn't know what he was talking about, and I didn't care.  
I noticed that his paws and legs were dressed in thin cloth. Not as thick as Duo humans pants.  
I can get through that with my nails. The human was standing still, perfect.  
I took a small run, and pounced his leg, nails out and biting his leg. Hahaha, got ya,  
that's what you get when you mess with Lena kitty.  
Lena kitty, that's what Duo human calls me. When I'm not in trouble that is.  
When I'm in trouble its Relena this, Relena that. I usually can't understand a word, I only do when they speak slowly.  
Hey I'm learning. I grinned, that reminds me of this morning.  
That Heero human had his fingers dancing over some black thing, so I thought he wanted to play.  
So I pounced his hands. First time I ever flew, he picked me up and threw me on the bed. Screaming Omae o Korosu at me.  
I'll have to figure out what that means one of these day's, he said it later at Duo human as well.  
Maybe its all he can say, humans are not very smart after all.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Wufei entered the safehouse, he was exhausted. Dropping his bag on the couch, he went strait for the kitchen.  
//Maybe if I drink some tea, I'll be able to relax a bit.// "Oh, hello Trowa. Where are the others?"  
Wufei grabbed some teabags. "Quatre and Duo are shopping and Heero is behind his laptop. So that leaves You, me and Relena."  
Wufei looked up surprised. "What? Relena found us again? I thought this place was safe from her."  
Trowa was about to explain when a huge pain shot up Wufei's leg. Looking down he found a black and white kitten,  
firmly attached to his ankle. "Itai, what the hell?" Trowa started to laugh. Wufei grabbed the kitten by its neck.  
Trowa smirked. "Wufei meet Relena, she's Duo's new pet cat." The little kitten seemed to glare at him.  
"Duo's pet hu? Figures it be a nuisance like him." Wufei put Lena back on the floor. "Go play somewhere else cat,  
and leave me be." Then he turned back to make his tea.  
At that moment Duo and Quatre came back from shopping. "Leeeeenaaaaaaaa, come see what Duo has bought for ya."  
Duo smiled as Lena came running from the kitchen. "Ahh there ya are, I have some nice pressies for ya sweetie."  
And Duo picked her up and went to the kitchen to unpack the stuff he had bought.  
A black collar with on the name-tag "Relena Maxwell", a toy mouse, a travel cage and a ball with a little bell inside.  
As Duo put the collar around Lena's little neck, she purred.  
Quatre smiled as he put away the food they had bought. //Duo really loved that kitten, but how will he be able to keep  
it when we moved from safehouse to safehouse.//  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
My thoughts get interrupted when I get picked up by my neck. That new human looks at me as if I'm a bug. "Wufei meet Relena".  
Oh, so this human is called Wufei. Well Wufei human, you almost squashed me, so I got even. He puts me back on the floor.  
I was about to pounce on him again, when I heard Duo walk up to the house. I wonder if he wants to play.  
"Leeeeeenaaaaaaa, come see what Duo has bought for ya." Duo sounds happy, maybe he has a toy for me.  
So I race from the kitchen, completely forgetting Wufei and revenge.  
Duo human picks me up, and cradles me in his arms. I like it when he does that, makes me feel safe.  
Together we go back in to the kitchen. Duo human unpacks a black collar, I have seen cats outside wearing collars.  
They look very important with their collars. One cat was even stronger than those ally cats.  
And Duo gave me a collar. I must be very important. Then I see the toy mouse.  
Yayyyyy, a mouse. I purr in delight, I'll have lots of fun with that mouse. Well until I catch a real one.  
And when I do, I'll give it to Duo. He gives me so much.  
Duo human puts me back on the floor and then roles a ball in to the living room, a tingeling sound comes from the ball.  
That's weird, I've never heard a ball make such sounds. I run after it, gotta find out how it makes that sound.  
It takes getting used to a collar, especially with the shiny thing hanging from it. But I bet I look very pretty.  
I just caught the ball when Heero human comes down from the stairs, and he's upset about something. I know cus he's yelling.  
Suddenly I get picked up by Duo human and stuffed in a cage. I'm afraid what's happening? Why am I in a cage?  
Meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.  
I cry out, please get me out of here. I don't like cages, cats that go to the pound go in cages. Mommy told me that,  
before she died. Let me ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, Meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Duo put Lena back on the floor after he's done with the collar. "There, go play with ya toys."  
And he roles the ball in to the living room. A second later Heero comes down. "OZ is on to us, he have to leave NOW!"  
Each start to gather their things. Duo grabs the travel cage and stuffs the toy mouse in it. Followed by a terrified  
Relena and a little ball. Then he runs upstairs to get the rest of his stuff. //Gods, I had hoped we could stay just  
a lil longer. So I had time to let Lena get used to the cage.// Deafening meows come from down stairs. //Pore thing,  
must be scared shitless.// Soon Duo has all his stuff in his bag, including some other cat toys from Lena,  
and some still closed can's of cat food. //I'll have to leave the litter box, its to big and right now to heavy.//  
Within minutes all five pilots have their things packed, and leave the house. Heero sets up the firebomb to make  
sure no traces of them are to be found.  
Duo half runs, half walks as fast as he can to DeathScythe. He doesn't want to attract to much attention,  
carrying a in one hand, back on his back. One hand free in case he needs to fire at any OZ's. And the whole time an  
deafening meow from the cage. //Please Lena, be quiet. We don't want OZ to notis us.//  
After several back ally's Duo reaches the carnival warehouse. A place where they used to build floats for carnivals.  
Before the war that is. And between the old props stands DeathScythe. //Best place to hide is in plain sight.//  
A grin crosses Duo's face. Then he hurries and climbs aboard. When the cage stops rocking, the meows finally stop.  
//thanks Shinigami, she was giving me a headache.// Without missing a beat Duo starts up the huge Mecca and takes off.  
Sure to get the coordinates of their next safehouse wile in the air.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I keep meowing even after Duo has picked up the cage. I don't want to go to the pound, cats die in the pound.  
I heard the ally cats say so. Sniff, why did you first give me a nice collar, just to send me to the pound?  
I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. Stupid human, I wish mommy was here. Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
Suddenly the rocking stops, and I know he has put me down. Is this the pound? Doesn't smell like a pound.  
Shouldn't ya smell other cats in a pound? This place smells like Duo. Why are we here?  
Are you going to bring me to the pound or not? Then everything starts to shake. What is this place, help meeeeeeeeeee.  
I curl my self up in a ball in the back of the cage. If I'm gonna die, please make it fast so I don't have to  
hurt like mommy did. And I close my eyes.  
After a wile the shaking stops, and I can hear a low humming noise. Then I hear Duo talk, he's talking the other humans.  
I can hear Quatre, then Trowa, Then Heero and last Wufei. But they are not here. I know cus else I'd have smelled them.  
But this place smells only like Duo, with some faint traces of Heero. But nuthing more.  
Hey where are they I meow at Duo, hoping he'll understand for a change. Then suddenly the door of the cage opens and Duo  
gets me out. Free!!!! I'm free. I start licking Duo's face, you're not taking me to a pound are ya. Not your Lena kitty.  
I hear him chuckle. I'm happy, no more cage.  
  
TBC? 


	4. Lena kitty 4

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: You asked for it, you got it. LOL, I think I like writing it as much as you guy's like reading it.  
No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. And it has the official paw of approval from my cat Lucky,  
The inspiration for this fic.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door of my cage was opened and I came out. I had figured out that cages are not just for the pound.  
They were also used for travel. And that's what Duo human used it for. I looked around,  
the place was very different from our old place. Cleaner too, no mice here.  
And long drapes to climb in. I liked it already. When I looked around I saw that Heero human was not here.  
Strange, I had thought he'd sleep with my Duo human. Apparently not, ow well I don't mind.  
More room on the bed for me. I checked under the bed, might have some mice there...  
Nope, the whole place mice free. Not that our last place had any mice, just big ugly bugs. And they tasted bad too.  
I looked back up at Duo. Meow? Why are we here? Didn't you like our last home? Well I can understand that,  
no big drapes to climb in, or mice to hunt. But there aren't any mice here either.  
Then Duo human threw my toys at me. I jumped after them, a second later I heard the door close.  
What? your locking me up in here? alone? No way!  
I looked at the door. First I tried scratching it, and meowing loudly. No response.  
Next I tried to get my nails between the door and the wall. But I couldn't get it open.  
How do humans open them anyway? I thought about it, ow yea they push that thing in the middle down.  
I can do THAT, that's easy. I jumped on the bed, to the table next to it, big leap on to the dresser next to the door.  
Ok, all I have to do is land on that thing, my weight will push it down I think.  
So I leaped, and landed draped over it. Ooof, that hurt. Then the thing went down and I slid off,  
landing on the floor with a bump. But it had worked, the door was on a crack. With a lil bit of effort did I get through.  
Doors are not made for cats that's for sure. I looked around for my Duo human, nuthing just a lot of carpet.  
If I can't see him, I'll track him down. So I sniffed and I found his trail easily, the smell of his boots obvious to any cat.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
"Now you stay in this room Lena, this house is to big for you to wander around. And I don't want you to get lost."  
Duo opened the travel cage. They had relocated to one of Quatre's mansions. But since the place was huge,  
Duo didn't want to have to look for Relena in case they had to relocate again. "I'll bring you some food later ok?"  
Duo threw the cat toys in to the room. "Here, have fun with these." He really didn't want to lock her up like that,  
but he had no choice. As he closed the door he hoped she wouldn't ruin the drapes.  
Duo walked down the hall towards the staircase. Wile passing Heero's room he saw through the crack in the door.  
Heero was busy behind his laptop again. //God doesn't that guy ever rest?// Shaking his head Duo walked downstairs,  
towards the game room. //I'll shoot some pool before dinner.// He was halfway down the stairs when a meow caught his ears.  
Turning around Duo couldn't believe his eyes. At the top of the stairs sat Lena,  
looking at him as if he had committed the ultimate crime. //And I probably did in her eyes.// Duo laughed.  
"How on earth did you get out of that room? Dumb question, you prob used the door. Well if you insist on coming..."  
And Duo went back and picked Lena up. setting her down on his shoulder. "Hold on Lena."  
Then Duo resumed his course for the game room. //If she can open doors it no use locking her up.// And Duo smiled,  
cus he didn't have to lock up his pet in their room.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I followed the trail down the hall, till it crossed with another trail. Heero's trail, I wonder.  
Peeking through the crack I saw him playing with his black thing. And I knew better than to disturb him.  
So I kept following Duo humans trail. When I turned a corner I saw this huge staircase,  
much much bigger that the one at our old home. And that one had been big too. And on it, on his way down was my Duo human.  
I meowed to let him know that I was on his trail. Then he turned, saw me and picked me up.  
If you lock me up again, I'll just escape again Duo human. I meowed at him. And instead of going  
back to our room we went down the stairs and to a room with this weird green table. He sat me down on the edge of it.  
Then he placed a lot of balls in a black triangle thing. and a white ball away from it. I observed Duo with interest.  
Humans do the strangest things, did you know they enjoy making them selves wet? And they don't bath them selves.  
No wonder they smell so strongly. Do Duo does sometimes cleans his hands, I have seen him do it when he's done eating.  
So they are a little clean. I lick my self wile I muse about humans and their strange ways.  
Then I see Duo do the most strange thing. He ticks balls around over the green table. But not with his hands no,  
he uses a stick. Why would you use a stick when you can use your paws. Dumb human, wait I'll show you how.  
And I pounce one of the balls, It roles strait in to a hole in the corner. See, that's how ya do it. He laughs,  
but he doesn't seem to understand what I'm telling him. So I pounce again, this time the ball hits  
some other balls on the table. But Duo seems to either not get it, or he's to stubborn to try any other way  
than with his stick. Ow well, its a fun game anyway, even if the balls are a bit big.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
"I'll show you how to play pool Lena." And Duo drops Lena on the edge of the pool table. Then he sets up the table.  
//Its really to bad that ever since Trowa and Quatre got together they spend all their time together.  
Wufei won't play cus he's busy with his katana's. And Heero has his laptop. Well at least I have Lena,  
even if she won't talk back.// Then Duo starts shooting several balls in to the pockets. This attracts Lena's attention,  
and before Duo can make another shot, Lena has pushed one in the pocket. "I didn't know you knew how to play pool.  
So wanna beat me? Go ahead ant try." And together they play the rest of the afternoon.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I walk down the main hallway. I played with Duo human that ball game for several hours.  
But then I was bored with it so I decided to investigate. That's when I notice the stiff huge human.  
He's talking to the wall, and he's even taller than Trowa human. And that's tall, cus Trowa is the tallest of all five humans.  
Then I notice Heero coming down the stairs, but he's not happy. I wonder when Heero is ever happy.  
He's dragging his feet over the ground. Not a lot, just a tiny bit that you can only hear with cat ears. I guess I'm a cat.  
Then the stiff board like human opens the door. And another human is revealed, she rushes at Heero and  
drapes her self all over him. I wait with a smug smile for the omae o korosu that Heero always makes when Duo does that.  
None comes, why doesn't he omae o korosu that human? How I know its a she? cus she smells like flowers,  
so much so that it reeks. Ugh, I don't like her. I guess he doesn't like her either, cus he pries her offa him.  
Why didn't you omae o korosu her Heero? I think I'll follow them. They walk in to another room.  
There is a couch there, and they sit down on it. I decided to show my self. So I jump on the couch as well,  
and drape my self on Heero's lap. I don't know who you are missy, but Heero is one of MY humans. He belongs to my Duo human.  
I glare at the girl, but she doesn't seem to notice. So I decide to show her I mean business.  
I jump from Heero's lap on to her dress, nails out. Making long tears in her dress, I hiss at her fiercely. Hissss hisss.  
My tail stands on end and all my hair stands up, I look like a ball of wool. A dangerous ball of wool,  
but wooly none the less. I wished I was bigger, then I'd be scarier. But the girl screams and starts yelling,  
I guess I'm scarier than I thought. Then she ran for the door, I smile ya could actually see  
that she wore the same pink underwear underneath that pink thing she wore. Then I turn towards Heero,  
I see the glare in his eyes. Oi, am I in trouble again? I throw my ears flat and try to back away from him.  
Then he laughs, I have never heard him laugh before. He picks me up and those blue blue eyes look at me.  
Then he smiles. "I ow you one Lena." I wonder what He meant by that.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Heero hears the internal intercom ring. Heero picks it up, only o hear that Relena has found them again.  
And was currently driving up the driveway. //Great her again. Girls can't live with them, can't kill em.//  
Reluctantly Heero goes downstairs. //I hope she won't stay to long, she tends to mess up our missions just by showing up.//  
When the door opens a perky Relena rushes at him, hugging him fiercely and effectively knocking the air out of him lungs.  
//Damn there goes my Omae o korosu.// "Come on Heero, lets drink some tea. You just "Have to" tell me what you've been up to.  
I haven't seen you in such a long time." //Just three weeks, but who's counting.// Heero sat down on the couch next  
to Relena cus she hadn't let go of his arm yet. Then Lena jumped in his lap. //I guess Duo couldn't keep  
her in his room after all. That big softy, that cat walks right over him.// "Awwww what a sweet little kitten.  
Is he yours Heero?" "She is Duo's cat, her name is Relena." //And she's a nuisance just like you!//  
"Relena? Duo named his cat after me? I didn't know he liked me. How sweet of him to name his cat after me."  
Relena tries to pet Lena, when Lena has had enough and pounces. With in seconds Relena's dress is torn to pieces.  
It happens so fast that Heero had to blink before he registered what had happened. He looked at Lena  
that had her hair stand on end, then at Relena who was screaming hysterical. Suddenly Relena gets up and runs off.  
Heero glares at Lena. "Bad cat." But then he realizes that Lena might have felt his unease and had decided to defend him.  
Suddenly Heero realizes the way Relena had looked with her dress torn up and screaming.  
The mental picture is so funny he starts to laugh. Picking up Lena Heero smiles. "You did me a big favor ya know that?  
I ow ya one Lena." Still smirking Heero drops Lena back on the floor. Then Heero gets up and goes back to his laptop.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
He's not mad at me. He even laughed. Well next time I see that girl again I'll do it again.  
If only just to make Heero Laugh again. To bad Duo human hadn't been there, I'm sure he would have liked to see Heero laugh.  
Where is Duo anyway? I run out of the room and go looking for my human. To show him the piece of pink cloth I got from  
that girl. Maybe he'll let me play with his tail fur thing again. Its been a wile since we played that game.  
And go looking for Duo.  
  
TBC? 


	5. Lena kitty 5

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: You asked for it, you got it. LOL, I think I like writing it as much as you guy's like reading it.  
Here are the first 1+2 hints, hope you like it.  
No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. And it has the official paw of approval from my cat Lucky,  
The inspiration for this fic.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had stayed at the huge house for a week now, and I had explored most of the rooms. All five humans had rooms on the same  
part of the house. I know where the kitchen is and where the game room is. I know the smell of every part of the house  
and every big human. The big humans all seem to obey Quatre human. He must be leader of the pack. Do I wonder how he  
became leader, that huge human, I think his name is Rashid, alone is strong enough to break him. Humans are weird,  
and it doesn't the least bit surprise me anymore. For instance, right now all five of my humans are staring  
at a piece of paper. They are discussing something, that far I understand. But things like "DeathScythe" and "Sandrock",  
well I have no idea what those are. Or what they mean by "Ozzie". Apparently they don't like Ozzie, but anything else I  
really have no clue. Right now I'm sitting on top on the couch. Its high and gives me a good view of the room.  
Suddenly I see movement in the corner of my eye. A mouse, outside on the edge of the grass.  
Slowly stretching I get down from my spot, pretending I hadn't noticed the mouse. Ha, I'll be able to repay Duo  
for taking care of me yet. I sneak slowly towards the open doors towards the garden. Then when I reach it,  
I dash forwards after the mouse. The mouse runs in to the grass, but I'm hot on it trail, or should I say tail?  
Cus that's what I grabbed just before the mouse could hide in its hole in the ground. I quickly kill the mouse,  
just the way I had seen ally cats do. Now what? Shall I leave it on his pillow? or just bring it to him now?  
I opt for the latter. So I take the mouse in my mouth and take it back to the house.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Heero had gotten an email that morning with another mission. This time it required all five pilots. And right now  
they were discussing how to execute the mission. "I still think we should go in from the north,  
less guards and easier access to the power supply of the compound." Duo pouted, they already had out ruled him out  
on the suggestion. "Duo, an attack from east and west works much better, they won't know what hit them, and the  
confusion will work in our favor." Heero had to inwardly smile, when Duo pouted he looked adorable.  
//Hu, where did that come from? Since when do I think of Duo that way?// Heero shrugged it off  
and concentrated back on the plans. They were almost done with the planning when Lena jumped on the table,  
right on top on the map. Slowly she walked over the map, leaving muddy print all over it.  
And dropped a dead mouse in front of Duo. Then she sat down and looked expectedly up at Duo.  
Heero wanted to be angry at Lena for making prints on the map, but one look on Duo's face  
as he eyed the dead mouse in front of him made him completely forget the whole thing. Instead he laughed.  
Duo, still staring at the dead mouse. "Hey that aint funny, what am I supposed to do with a dead mouse?"  
"How about eat it? I've read somewhere Cats do that because you feed them so they feed you, a pride thing." Quatre replied.  
The look on Duo's face was enough to have them all laughing their eyes out. And after a wile Duo could laugh about it too.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
When I entered the house they were still busy with that piece of paper. So I jumped on top of it.  
That will get their attention. I walked to Duo, proud of my catch. See humans? I can catch my own food, I'm a big cat now.  
And because you took so good care of me you get my first catch Duo. I dropped the mouse in front of him.  
He stared at it, as if he couldn't believe I had actually caught a mouse my self. That idea was a lil bit insulting,  
cus any cat should be able to catch his or her food. Its that or starve. Not that Duo human would ever let me starve,  
but it was a matter of pride. I should be able to catch my own food just in case.  
Suddenly Heero started laughing again. It pleased me that he was happy, it meant at least somebody acknowledged  
that I was able to catch my own food. A second later they all were laughing, and after a second even  
Duo human started to laugh too. Good they acknowledge that I am a big cat now. I sat down and started to clean my self,  
totally at ease now that I had shown Duo I could catch a mouse.  
Then Duo picked me up along with the mouse and took me to the kitchen. The kitchen is where humans usually eat,  
it pleased me that Duo was going to eat my mouse. But then he dropped me in the sink.  
I knew they sometimes filled it with water, I had seen it on occasion when Duo played with me.  
Suddenly cold water came pouring on top of me, with in seconds I was out of the sink and on my way out of the kitchen.  
Brrr, that had been cold. I didn't even know where the water had come from,  
but that will be the last time I get in to a sink. I decided to hide under our bed.  
And I wasn't planning to come out any time soon.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
"Well I guess you need a bath Lena kitty, you have dirt all over you." Duo picked Lena up along with the dead mouse.  
"And this is going in the trash can. I just hope you're not thinking of doing this regularly Lena."  
In the kitchen Duo dropped Lena in the sink and the mouse in the trash. Then he opened the faucet, and water came down on  
Lena, completely soaking the lil kitten. Duo blinked, one moment he had Lena in the sink, the next she was gone.  
"I have never seen a cat run that fast. Not to mention leaving muddy prints all over the place.  
I don't think Quatre is going to like this." As if the gods were making fun of him, a second later Quatre entered the kitchen.  
Eyeing all the muddy prints, Quatre couldn't help him self. "Uhh, might be a stupid question. But Duo what happened here?"  
Duo turned towards Quatre and got real red. "Uhh, don't think she liked water much. But don't worry I'll clean it up."  
Quatre couldn't help but chuckle. "What did you do Duo?" "I put Lena in the sink, to clean her up ya know.  
But the second I turned the water on she took off like a bat out off hell." Duo looked apologetic at Quatre.  
Quatre looked at Duo for a sec, then doubled over in laughter. "Ow hahaha, didn't you haha, know snicker, that cats haha,  
hate water snicker." Duo stood there, one hand behind his head, grin on his face. "Guess not. I'll go clean the place now."  
Quatre, who had recovered a bit smiled. "Don't bother Duo, that's what the personnel is for.  
I'll just call for somebody to clean this up. You go find Lena, I bet she's hiding someplace now."  
Duo smiled back. "I'll go do that. Thanks for not gettin mad Q-man, that's really cool of you."  
And Duo took off to follow the muddy paw-prints.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I lay shivering under our bed. Brrr, I hate water. Especially cold water. Then I notice that I've got dirt all over me.  
So I start cleaning my self. I'm almost finished when I see Duo look under the bed. How on earth did he find me so fast?  
Humans don't have good noses, or they would know they smell so strong and maybe wash them selves more often.  
Duo tries to grab me, but I'm just beyond his reach. I hit his hand playfully, wanna play? He tries again,  
and this time catches my paw. A sec later he has me curled up against his shirt. Holding his fur tail above me.  
I swipe at it, I love this game. For a second I'm reminded of my mom, but I ignore the memory. I'm not a lil kitten anymore,  
I'm a big cat, I can take care of my self. As we play, I notice Heero human from the corner of my eye. He's watching us play.  
hmm, maybe he'll wanna play too. I jump from Duo's arms and grab the toy mouse. I drop it at Heero's feet. I look up,  
wanna play Heero human? I don't mind. I can share my fur tail thing too, if you like. I know you like it,  
I've seen you pull it on more than one occasion. Heero picks up the toy mouse and tows it through the room.  
I stalk it and then pounce. Laughter comes from both Heero and Duo. both sitting on the edge of the bed.  
I return the mouse and we start over. Then I notice Heero holding Duo's tail fur thing. Duo doesn't even seem to notice.  
Doesn't he have any feeling in his tail thing? I guess not, or he would have noticed that Heero has it  
wrapped around his hand. Ow well as long he has fun I don't mind. And I continue my game of catch the mouse.  
  
TBC? 


	6. Lena kitty 6

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: You asked for it, you got it. LOL, I think I like writing it as much as you guy's like reading it.  
No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. And it has the official paw of approval from my cat Lucky,  
The inspiration for this fic.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting on our bed wile Duo human was busy stuffing odd chapped objects in his bag. Then Duo left the room for a sec.  
Curios as I was I leaned in the bag to see what he was stuffing in the bag. It smelled a lil bit like Duo and a lot like  
something foul. But then I lost my balance and fell in the bag. I tried to get out but the stuff in the bag was  
making it difficult for me. Then I heard Duo come back, I meowed to get his attention. But apparently he didn't notice cus  
the bag closed, and it left me in the dark. I meowed trying to get out. But to no avail. I was stuck, in the dark,  
between odd shaped objects. Then the bag moved, and I couldn't even hold my balance anymore. Quietly I meowed, scared of  
what would happen next. Why didn't he see me? Why didn't he hear me? Duooooooooo, you have to get me out of here.  
I may be a big cat now, but I still need help once in a wile. I remembered when I had given him the mouse, 2 days earlier.  
I had declared to him I was a big cat now. But now I realized I was really still a small kitten,  
and surviving means more than being able to catch your own food. I squeaked, the longer I was in the dark  
the more afraid I got. What If I never get out, what if something comes and eats me. Shivering I sat op top of  
the odd shaped things. Hoping that maybe Duo would find me and set me free again.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Duo was packing explosives for the mission. He was going in to the compound and set explosives wile the others would  
create a diversion out side. Then when he was done they would blow the place sky high. If all things would go well,  
they would chill out back at the mansion till the heat went down and then take off to their next location.  
"Duo do you have that extra set of timers? I need them for the perimeter explosives." Duo smiled,  
grabbing the requested item he left the room. "Here ya go Trowa, we're gonna give em one hell of a party ey?"  
Duo grinned and went back to packing the stuff he needed for his part of the plan. He closed the bag,  
to concentrated on getting his guns and stuff to hear the faint meow coming from the bag.  
Quickly Duo had gotten everything ready. Grabbing the explosive bag, he smiled. //Its a good thing those  
explosives only go off when you set the timer on them, or he'd be really nervous handling them.//  
Down stairs he dropped his bag next to Heero's. "Ready to go Hee-chan?" Duo snickered at the response.  
Heero always got red when Duo used that nickname. Do He wasn't sure if it was of anger or embarrassment.  
"Hey come on, lighten up buddy. We're gonna kick some Ozzie butt." Duo grinned as he slammed Heero's back.  
The response was the predictable "Hn." But that didn't faze him one bit. Heero was the type of guy that only spoke when  
he had something relevant to say. Unlike him self, Duo spoke him mind. You could say he usually spoke what  
popped up in his head. Giving the impression that he didn't really think things through. Which was not true at all.  
He did think things through, the important things that is. Like missions and food. //And Lena kitty. That reminds me,  
where is that little devil? Ow well, we'll be back in a few hours. She can take care of her self for a few hours.//  
A minute later Trowa and Quatre came down the stairs. "Everything ready?" Quatre always asked that when they did  
a mission with all five of them. "Yup Q-man, Lets go!" And they took off towards where the Gundams were.  
Each carrying their bag.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I was shaken from side to side. And those things were sometimes slammed in to my sides. That would hurt,  
but I tried to stay op top. Cus I knew that there would be no rescue if I got under them. Then suddenly the shaking stopped.  
I was relieved, maybe Duo had found me. Hopeful I looked up, that was the way out. Then everything began to shake again.  
But this type I knew, the travel cage had shook the same way. I concentrated on hearing beyond the bag.  
And my suspicions got confirmed, I heard the same zooming sound as last time, do it was muffled by the bag this time.  
Are we leaving the huge house already? And where are we going this time? To an even bigger house? Why can't we stay?  
More questions rose by the second. and It helped making me less scared. I just wondered why he hadn't  
used the cage like last time. But I knew that suck questions would be pointless, I couldn't ask Duo. And humans do weird  
things all the time. So I just have to wait and see. So I got as comfortable as I could on those cursed things and  
tried to get some rest. I was sure it would take a wile before we would arrive where ever we were going.  
Closing my eyes I thought about 2 days earlier and how I had played with Duo and Heero human. that thought had me purring,  
and sleep caught up with me in no time.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Duo and Trowa landed not to far from the base. They would go in, place explosives and get out.  
Wile the others would create as much trouble as they could. Getting in to the base was fairly easy when everybody  
is running around in a panic. Trowa would take on the barracks, dressed in an OZ uniform nobody would second guess him.  
Duo on the other hand would do the MS hangar and the command center. After entering the compound they split up.  
Trowa heading towards the barracks, Duo towards the MS hangar. As Duo opened the bag to grab and set the first timer,  
he grabbed a furry thing instead. "What the??" Duo looked at what he grabbed and was rewarded with a lil meow.  
"Lena? What are you doing in my bag? Your not supposed to be here. Well stay in the bag and keep quiet ok?"  
Duo grabbed a explosive and placed it. Going around the MS hangar, then running towards the control center.  
Unfortunaly he encountered some resistance in the form of a gun to his head. "Put em up punk."  
Duo raised his hands taking his finger off the trigger of his gun. "Smart move kid, did you really think  
you're a match for OZ?" The Soldier said, still holding the gun to Duo's head. "Now slowly put ya gun  
to the floor and kick it away. Then lower that bag of yours and shove it away as well." The Soldier looked smug.  
"Hehehe, caught my self a Gundam Pilot. Your not that tough, duno what all the fuss is about.  
Lets see what's in that bag of yours." And the soldier slowly opened the bag, wile still holding a gun at Duo.  
Then suddenly a flash of black and white fur can from the bag, hitting the soldier in his face.  
It was all the distraction Duo needed, with a swift kick he disarmed the soldier.  
Two seconds later a dead soldier was laying on the floor, wile Duo had put Lena back in the bag. "Well done Lena,  
that Ozzie didn't know what hit 'm. Now for the rest of the mission."  
The rest of the mission went without any further trouble. The base was blown up as planned and the  
pilots went back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I woke up from a big hand picking me up. I meowed cus he hit a bruise on my chest. a sec later I was looking in  
the violet eyes of my human Duo. Wide eyes looked at me, it was obvious he was surprised to find me in his bag.  
Had he intended to leave me behind? I hope not, cus I like him, he's fun to play with. But then he stuffed me back  
in to the bag. I didn't like that one bit. Then his hand came back in the bag, grabbing one of those odd shaped things.  
One by one he grabbed them, bag slowly getting empty. After more than half of the things were gone did he stop.  
I didn't know what he did with those things, and I didn't care as long as he wasn't putting them back in.  
I was finally a bit more comfortable in the bag. Then the shaking started again, and I got to regret that there were  
less of those things. cus the remaining ones now could move even more freely and that hurt. Then it stopped, I was relieved.  
I waited for Duo's had to come again. But instead some strangers hand came, and he didn't smell friendly.  
So I decided to attack, just like I had done with the girl in pink. I jumped and used all my paws, nails and teeth  
to make him regret ever coming near me. The strange human fell back and I jumped off him,  
hissing at him and fur standing on end. Hisssss hissssss, I do not like you. The human was just about to get up  
when a loud sound came from behind me. I turned and saw my Duo human holding a black thing  
similar to what Heero human had the time I attacked him. Turning back to the human I saw he was still, very still,  
like my mom had been when Duo had found me. That black thing must bring death then. Then Duo picked me and the bag up.  
"Well done Lena, that Ozzie didn't know what hit 'm." Oh so that's an Ozzie? Good to know, I'll grab the next Ozzie I  
see as well. Just for you Duo. Then He puts me back in the bag. And after a wile of taking out the odd shaped things,  
I'm happy when he grabs the last one. Its followed by a lot of shaking, but now that those odd things are gone,  
they can't hurt me no more. The next time he gets me out of the bag its inside the humming thing that smells like Duo.  
I relax on his lap, I know we're going home now. So I decide a nap is a good thing and I close my eyes,  
as I fall asleep purring because Duo's caressing me. hmmmm purrrrrrrrrrrr purrrrrrrrrr.  
  
TBC? 


	7. Lena kitty 7

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: You asked for it, you got it. LOL, I think I like writing it as much as you guy's like reading it.  
No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. And it has the official paw of approval from my cat Lucky,  
The inspiration for this fic.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stretch lazily on the couch. Duo is sitting next to me, staring at Heero. Heero doesn't even notice.  
Heero is to busy with that black thing he calls a laptop. Humans are so dumb, its obvious that Duo wants Heero for his mate.  
His hole demeanor changes when Heero's near, not to mention the change in his smell.  
Its also obvious that Heero feels the same way, well obvious to me that is. Cus wile Duo acts completly different with Heero,  
Heero hardly acts different from any other time. But you can't hide smell, and its obvious at the whiskers on my face,  
that Heero wants Duo.  
The only problem is, they dance around each other like dogs chasing their tail. Sometimes I wonder if maybe humans  
and dogs are related. Cus they sure act the same dumb way. All do I have yet to see a human wag his tail.  
But that's just because they don't have one. Do Duo has his tail fur thing. I think he calls it a braid.  
hmmm, maybe I should give those two a lil help. Hey if I can fight Ozzies, I can do anything.  
But how to go about it, I can't just meow to them. I have figured out that most of the time they are clueless to what I say.  
Hmm, I could get Heero when Duo is dreaming again. Duo usually smells like he's in heat around that time.  
And he usually keeps asking for Heero. Yes, if that won't give him a clue I don't know what will.  
But how will I get Heero to go to Duo in the middle of the night?  
Then I notice the cable coming from Heero's laptop. He can't play with his laptop if an item is missing.  
And if I happen to have that item, he'll just have to follow me to get it back.  
I get off the couch and go over to where Heero is busy. But what to get? I cant take the whole laptop, to heavy.  
I jump on to the table that Heero is working on and observe him a wile.  
Heero's hands go over the buttons with incredible speed. I almost want pounce them, but I know better.  
Last time I pounced, I got thrown on the bed. Besides I'm here to observe,  
to see what I could take so he'll have to follow me. Then his right hand moves over a small ball thing.  
Its not attacked to the laptop, but apparently it belongs to it non the less.  
Perfect, it fits right in my jaw. I smile, not that humans could or would notice. A cat smile is nuthing like a human smile.  
Humans smile with their mouth, cats smile with their eyes and whiskers. only other cats would notice such a thing.  
Tonight I will make my move. Heero usually works till deep in the night, sometime he's up longer than I am.  
Maybe Heero has some cat in him. cus he smiles like a cat does, with his eyes more than his mouth.  
And he needs only a little sleep just like cats. But naaa, if anybody is like a cat its Trowa human.  
Trowa really does act like a cat, speaking more with his eyes than his mouth. And he's as graceful as a cat.  
I even saw him self groom him self, well that fur over his eyes. Not his entire body. So he might have some cat ancestor.  
But then again Duo prob has that too. He's more silent in his movements than any of the other humans. And he's graceful,  
not to mention that he has a tail. Even if its not a real tail.  
I go back to Duo, and curl up on his lap. And I start purring wile he caresses me. purrrrrrrr purrrrrrrr.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Duo sat on the couch, doing his favorite thing ever since he knew Heero. Staring at the object of his hottest dreams.  
Heero didn't know it but Duo always had to collect a bit of courage before he would bug the hell out of the bishonen.  
So he would take a lil bit of time, just watching Heero before he'd pounce and nag Heero till his next "Omae o korosu".  
Duo suspected Heero used that to keep people at arms length, and it worked most of the time.  
But Duo had to bug Heero, it was the only way he'd get a lil bit of Heero's attention. Not to mention Heero's ability  
to forget that he's human and needs to eat and sleep once in a wile. Not that Duo didn't understand.  
He knew Heero had the tendency to get so caught up in what he's doing that he simply forgets the rest of the world.  
Which included food, sleep, Duo. So Duo would nag Heero just to remind him that there was such a thing  
as the rest of the world. And Usually he was rewarded with either a "Hn" or a "Omae o korosu" depending on what mood  
Heero was in. //He's off in his own private world again, he doesn't even notice Lena next to him on the table.//  
Duo smiled. It was a cute picture of a kitten staring intently at Heero's fingers moving over the keyboard.  
Duo was about to get up and bug Heero again when Lena came and curled her self up in his lap.  
"Had enough of watching Heero's fingers ey Lena?" Duo pets Lena, oblivious to Heero's stare.  
Duo hadn't bugged him all morning, and the reason why was currently purring in his lap.  
Heero knew it was ridicules to be jealous of a cat, even more so cus he was a soldier and not supposed to have any feelings.  
Let alone feelings for his partner. But ever since that lil kitten had come in Duo's life it seemed that she took  
the attention that normally was reserved for him. And it bothered Heero that Duo didn't pay the same amount of attention  
as he used to do on him. On the other hand it did give lots of opportunities for Heero to observe Duo.  
//Yes observer, I'm not staring at him, I'm observing his behavior.// Heero was fully aware that he was deluding him self.  
But he simply could not give in to the fact that he was in deed head over heals for the braided baka.  
//Besides he's not gay, I've seen him flirt with girls at every school we've been to. He'd prob freak out if he knew.//  
Heero turned back to what he was doing. Transferring OZ funds in to numerous accounts all over the place.  
He wondered if OZ even noticed that they kept losing funds for no apparent reason. Well if they did,  
they sure didn't make it hard on him. But then again, they might just be trying to locate him. As if that be successful,  
by the time they had pinpointed his location, they would have already left again. And OZ would have wasted funds  
on trying to track him down wile he led them on several "Wilde goose chases" as Duo would put it.  
Duo, now playing with Lena and his braid. Lena was the only one that got to touch that braid with Duo's permission.  
Not that Heero wouldn't touch it, cause he did, when he could not resist the temptation. But Duo never gave explicit  
permission to anybody to touch it. Only Lena got to play with it freely. Another reason to be jealous.  
Heero grunted, forcefully concentrating on what he was doing.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I'm curled up on Duo's bed, and I'm waiting. Waiting for Duo to start that dream already. When it annoys you all he does  
is talk in his sleep about Heero. But when you actually want him to talk he's silent as a mouse. hmmpff Humans, they  
never do what you want them to do. Then I notice Duo starts tossing, and then yup there he goes "Ow Heero I love you,  
please Heero more please." That's my queue. And I take off to find Heero.  
I find Heero still busy on his laptop on the very same place as earlier that day. Good, now for the first part.  
Softly I jump on Heero's table and I observe him for a sec. He's off in his own world, doesn't even notice me.  
Well then I'll just have to fix that wont I. I stalk to the other side of the laptop, and get ready to make a run for it.  
The track is fairy easy. I jump on top of Heero's laptop, grab the ball object in my mouth and make a run for Duo's bed room.  
By the time I'm there I'm sure Duo has gotten to the best part of his dream, or the worst pending on point of view.  
Ok, ready, set, GO!  
And I pounce on the laptop, totally surprising Heero. I grab the ball thing and make a run for it. Heero right behind me,  
cursing lots of "Omae o korosu's" still don't get what that means, but I don't care. I run strait in to Duo's room  
and hide under the bed. Heero enters the room just as the best part starts. "Ow God Heero, I love you so much. Please  
make love to me. I need you." I smirk, Duo human is always sooo vocal during that dream.  
I come out of my hiding place to see Heero's reaction. Well? you gonna pounce him now or what?  
Heero just stands there, watching, listening. Seeing how Duo tosses and turns as he moans for Heero again.  
He just stands there for a full 5 minutes and then the dream ends and Duo calms down again.  
I see Heero leave, and I'm totally confused. Why didn't he pounce Duo?  
It was obvious he wanted to, I could smell that from under the bed. And now he knows Duo wants him too,  
so what is the problem? hmmpff Humans, stupid, dense, humans. If Heero won't pounce Duo, I'll get Duo to "pounce" Heero.  
I grin, ow I already have the perfect idea. Its all gonna be timing, but if it works it will be perfect.  
But first I have to give Heero his toy back. So I take the ball thing to Heero's room,  
dropping it in front of his closed door. I'm sure He'll find it.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Heero was typing in his journal. At night was the only time he could do that. Any other time He would run the risk  
of somebody reading over his shoulder. But not at night, at night was the only time he'd let a little of his guard down.  
And he'd write, about what happened that day, his thoughts, his emotions, things that frustrated him. Everything,  
even what he felt about Duo. It was prob the best secured file on his laptop. Not even his mission reports were  
that encrypted.  
Suddenly Heero is interrupted by Lena, who jumped on the keyboard. A second later she grabs the mouse and takes off.  
"Come back with that, you crazy cat. Omae o korosu." Heero runs after her, and almost catches her on the stairs.  
but she's to fast.  
Running after her, he noticed that she goes strait for Duo's room. Where the door is open.  
As Heero enters he suddenly freezes. "Ow God Heero, I love you so much. Please make love to me. I need you."  
//Duo? dreaming about me?// The words slowly seep into Heero's mind. //He loves me? How can he love me?//  
Heero is frozen on the spot. Staring at Duo, moaning for him. //How can he? Its just a dream. He doesn't  
know what he's saying.//  
Then Duo settles down as the dream passes and the trance that held Heero captive is broken. Heero goes back to his laptop.  
Mind filled with questions, but no answers. After finishing his entry in his journal without the use of a mouse,  
Heero goes to bed, mind still filled with questions.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
The next morning I wake up at a very loud "Omae o korosu". I guess he found his ball thing. I stretch,  
then I remember my plan. Hehehehe, If Heero won't pounce Duo. Duo will end up on top of Heero. I take off,  
to position my self half way down the stairs. Like every morning since we had gotten there, First Heero and  
then Duo come down the stairs. Heero is almost at the bottom when Duo reaches where I'm at.  
That's when I jump in front of Duo. He startles, tries to avoid me, trips and comes crashing down the stairs.  
Right in Heero's arms. Well body that is. As I look down the stairs I see Heero face down with Duo right on top of him.  
And they don't look like they are enjoying their situation. Damn didn't work.  
Apparently unlike cats humans don't end up on their feet when they fall. Gotta remember that.  
Now what am I gonna do. I really need some ideas on how to get those together.  
They're frustrating me, and a nervous cat is not good for anybody's drapes.  
I walk past the two dumb humans in to the kitchen. Time for breakfast, and I'm hungry.  
  
TBC?  
  
BTW: Any suggestions on how to get those two "dumb humans" together are very welcome. 


	8. Lena kitty 8

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: You asked for it, you got it. LOL, I think I like writing it as much as you guy's like reading it.  
No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. And it has the official paw of approval from my cat Lucky,  
The inspiration for this fic. I wanna thank everybody that has left a reply/review. This must be my best work yet.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm in the window sill. I'm keeping an eye on both my stubborn, dumb humans. Yes I mean Duo and Heero.  
After my attempt this morning they have been avoiding each other. And I don't like it.  
Heero is again playing with his black laptop toy. And Duo is in the garden by him self.  
Neither is happy, and both want nuthing more than to be with the other.  
If I was human, I'd yell at them for being so stupid. At least that blond Quatre human and that Trowa human  
know what they want. I have no complaints about those two, they keep each other busy very nicely.  
As for Wufei human, he likes to be alone. I might find him somebody If I encounter a good match.  
But Duo and Heero, those two give me a headache. And cats don't get those!  
I swap my tail around impatiently. Why can't they see what is obvious? Hmm if I was a dog I'd tie  
them together with my leash. Hmmmm, wait a minute tie them up?  
I grin my cat grin. Yes I'll tie them up together, maybe them they'll stick around each other to notice  
what I have noticed weeks ago. I'll need lots of wool, I know I'll use one of Trowa's sweaters.  
Those are made of wool.  
I sneak in to Trowa's room, ignoring the two on the bed. I have no interest in human mating behavior.  
Then I see the green sweater in a corner. I drag it out of the room. The two on the bed don't  
even respond to me being in the room. To wrapped in each others presence I guess.  
I drag the sweater in to the living room and use my nails to get the wool to unravel.  
After a wile I have one big mass of green wool.  
Now for the second part I have to get them close enough together so I can start tying them together.  
So I meow my most pained meow I can make, I sound like the world is coming to an end.  
Success they both come my way, I add lil more drama to my meow to get them closer.  
Then when they're practically in front of me, I grab the end of the wool in my mouth and start running around them.  
And not just on the floor, I want their whole bodies tied together. So it off the couch, on the chair,  
over the table, the floor and then over the couch again. As I'm running like a mad cat they at first don't notice  
that I'm tying them up. They just turn to follow me with their eyes. Until they are practically pressed against  
each other front the neck down.  
I can actually tell you the second they realize in what position they are. And a sec later they realize  
that they are not the only one affected by the situation. They stare in to each others eyes for a sec,  
then my Duo takes the lead and presses his head against Heero. Great my work is done.  
I leave the two tied together and go looking for Wufei human. Its fun to bug him when he's doing those silly movements.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Duo sat in the garden thinking. That morning he had stumbled down the stairs and had landed right on top of the star of  
his wet dreams. And to top it off his groin had been pressed very intimately against Heero's behind.  
The same behind that Duo sometimes dreamed about pounding in to. //Its just not fair,  
why can't I have a nice relation ship like Quatre and Trowa? At least they have each other,  
all I have is my hand and very wet dreams.// Duo sighed life wasn't fair, even if he was a pilot,  
that didn't mean he couldn't have at least a lil bit of a normal life. Ok, so he had Lena. But a cat can't hold you at night.  
A cat can't comfort you, hell ya can't pound a cat in to next week. Sighing again Duo stared at the garden.  
Little did he know that Heero hadn't been as unaffected by their tumble that morning as he had pretended.  
Heero stared at his laptop, he simply could not concentrate. //First finding Duo dreaming of me,  
then he lands on top of me, with a hard on I know I felt it. I can't keep my distance forever. I'm only human,  
no matter how much J thinks he made me more machine. And Duo tortures me with every thing he does. But I can't get  
attached. Attachments are a weakness, and the enemy will exploit any weakness. But Duo isn't some stupid girl.  
Duo knows how to handle tough situations, no matter how much the fool he plays. I know he is as good as I am.  
God I feel like I'm pulled from two sides. On the one side all my training and skills, on the other Duo  
and everything that makes him, him. Gods if this keeps up I'll not be able to stop my self anymore.  
Heero sighed and tried once again to concentrate on what he was doing. Namely preparing their next mission  
at their next safehouse. Heero was finally able to concentrate on what he was doing when...  
MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MEOW MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MEOW MEOW MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.  
A sec later Heero and Duo were looking down on Lena, who was screaming as if somebody was skinning her alive.  
But when they tried to get close the crazy cat started running with something trailing behind her.  
They turned, trying to see what the hell the crazy cat was up to. Until......  
  
They were stuck, tied up together with what turned out to be green wool. Heero had no idea how the cat had gotten green wool.  
Or how had gotten stuck like that. Then he realized he was pressed against Duo. And the very thought made him hard as a rock.  
Not that Duo was unaffected, hell no as soon as he noticed that he was pressed against Heero,  
the guy he wanted more than anything, he became as hard as diamonds. Duo squirmed, trying to hide his obvious arousal.  
Until he noticed what he was pressed against. Heero was just as hard as he was.  
Duo looked up in Heero's eyes. //Was that love I saw in those eyes?// Duo waited for Heero to respond.  
//Come on man, make a move any move. Well If you're not gonna do something I will.// And with that thought  
Duo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Heero's. They stayed like that for a wile,  
wrapped against each other with green wool. Neither wanted to stop. Heero had given up on fighting the attraction.  
He could simply not fight it, he had no defenses against such a fey beauty. As for Duo, he finally got what he wanted,  
Something to pound in to.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I find Wufei human in the garden near a tree. He's doing those silly movements again. Like he's moving in slow-motion.  
And I know just the moment to strike too. Right at the moment that he's going from standing on two feet to standing on one.  
Humans were not made to stand on one foot. They are not storks ya know. I get ready to pounce, I like bugging Wufei human.  
He's the only one that is willing to chase me for longer than a few feet. And its a nice challenge.  
There he goes, moving that foot of his in the air. I take a lil run and jump against him.  
Two seconds later he's on the ground. I grin and take off, Wufei screaming "Kisama" and "Injustice" right behind me.   
We round the house and I make several sharp turns on the lawn. But Wufei isn't fooled and almost catches me.  
I jump through his grasping arms and take off towards the house again. Wufei close behind.  
I love my lil family of humans, ok so they are not very smart, but they are real fun to play with.  
I don't think I'll ever get tired of them.  
I smile as I run in to the house, past the two new mates. I'm about to run up the stairs when I notice Wufei  
isn't chasing me anymore. He stands there, staring at Duo and Heero. Duo and Heero still have their heads together.  
And they are still tied up. I would have thought that they would get rid of the wool by now and would take off to do  
that thing that Quatre and Trowa human like to do so much. Humans, completly crazy.  
I decided that Wufei doesn't have to stand there watching them all day, so I get his attention by attacking his leg.  
It works cus a sec later I'm running through the house with Wufei close behind me. Ya gotta give him credit,  
not many humans can keep up with a cat for long. But these humans are special, they are MY humans.  
And I grin as I take off again.  
  
TBC.  
  
Note: Yes I know its shorter than usual but I had to cut it short here. Simply cus it has to.  
I don't write lemon, just lemonade. 


	9. Lena kitty 9

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: Sorry it took a wile before this part came out, but I do have a lil bit of a social life,  
and it demanded my trip to NYC. But I'm back so here comes another great part.  
No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. And it has the official paw of approval from my cat Lucky,  
The inspiration for this fic. I wanna thank everybody that has left a reply/review. This must be my best work yet.  
* Bastet: Egyptian cat goddess.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again I looked up at the closed door. Hmm getting those two humans might not have been such a good idea after all.  
All Duo human does these past days in our new house is lock him and Heero human up in the bedroom,  
till it reeks of their mating. And since those Quatre and Trowa human are gone again,  
I am stuck with either chasing the many mice in the small house or bug Wufei human. But there aint enough room here to run.  
I sighed, I wish I had never gotten those two together. At least wile Duo was sighing over Heero human, he would caress me.  
Now I get shoved out the room almost day or night. Does Duo no longer love me?  
Tired of scratching on the bedroom door wile they won't respond anyway, I go find some thing to do.  
Counting back I think about how long I have been with those humans. 1 moon? 2? I duno, days go by so fast some times,  
and other times they crawl. I head towards the living room, that's usually where most of the mice are. That and the kitchen.  
When I enter I find Wufei on the couch, looking at that thing he calls a book.  
I saw it once got all these small little black things on em. Like on that stuff on the bottom of my litter box.  
I tried clawing at those black things once, just to see if I could get them off. i got swiped for it.  
So I know not to touch books. Or any paper with those markings on them, unless its in my litter box.  
I look at Wufei and notice something different. Its like in stead of two he has four eyes.  
Curios I jump on the couch and walk up closer, determined to find out what made Wufei have four eyes.  
I'm so curios that I don't even notice that I'm on top of Wufei's book thing. All I can look at are those strange four eyes.  
As far as I know everything only has two eyes. Cats only have two, Dogs have two, humans normally have two, mice have two.  
Cept baby mice those don't have eyes yet, or fur.  
I stretch my paw out to touch the strange round eyes, and a chuckle can be heard from beneath me.  
Cus I'm right on top of Wufei, and he's laying down on the couch. I bat at the eye thing, and it bounces.  
"Do you want to see my reading glasses Lena?" See his what? But then he slowly takes the two paws that  
the eye thing has and lifts it up. He gets up a little and I slide down in to his lap. then the eye thing comes down  
and is places right in front of me. But it no longer has eyes. Instead i see Wufei's shirt. But its strangely deformed.  
I look up at Wufei, he's smiling at me. Normally he's either ignoring me or angry. I've never seen him smile before.  
For a human Wufei isn't bad looking with his beautiful black shiny fur. shiny fur is important, it shows that your healthy  
and strong. That's why I groom my self often. I wonder what it be like to be human in stead of a cat...  
Naaa, cats are much smarter. I'd never trade that for anything.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Wufei was laying on the couch, indulging in his favorite pas time. Reading, he was almost through "Lord of the wolf".  
And He hoped he'd finish it tonight. Not that he'd be disturbed by a bouncing Duo, annoying him to death.  
Ever since that day he had caught Duo in Heero's arms, those two had been going on like rabbits.  
Thank god they were both male. Wufei heard a door close. "Great there they go again."  
Wufei turned back to where The Lord returned to Tara, his rightful home. He was just about to turn the page when two eyes  
stared at him over the edge of his book. He put it down and Lena stepped on top of it. She was staring right at him.  
Wufei wondered why, normally she'd just attack his leg or something to get his attention. Not that he did want to give  
the kitten any attention. But Usually Duo was drowning her in that. And Wufei was just used as a human scratching pole.  
Not that he minded, those nails didn't penetrate his pants all the way so it was more of a game to chase her  
after her attack. But he could understand why she sought him out now. Ever since Duo and Heero got together they seemed to  
ignore everything but them selves. In the beginning Wufei had understand their need to explore and such.  
But it had been 2 weeks, and still they acted like nuthing existed except each other.  
Wufei hoped Heero would actually work on the mission they had coming up.  
Wufei's attention was drawn back to Lena, when she ow so gently touched his reading glasses with her paw.  
Wufei chuckled. "Do you want to see my reading glasses Lena?" Wufei smiles as he takes off his glasses and moves up a bit  
so he's a bit more comfortable. Then he places the glasses on is lap in front of Lena, for closer inspection.  
Wufei kept smiling. "She's so cute. no wonder Duo insisted on keeping her. And brave too, Duo had told the story of how  
Lena had saved him from a soldier that had caught him during their last mission like a thousand times. Do Wufei suspected  
that Duo had "enhanced" the story a bit. There was no way this cute lil kitten had overpowered an OZ soldier. No matter how  
sharp those claws were." Suddenly Wufei realized he was talking to the kitten. //I must really be losing it  
if I'm talking to animals now. Now that i think about it Duo talked to Lena, Trowa did, hell even Heero talked to the cat.  
Do that usually consisted of "baka" "Stupid neko" and "Omae o Korosu" same of what he used to say to Duo.  
Before stuff changed. Well not the stupid neko bit.// Wufei chuckled as he imagined Duo with cat ears, a tail and whiskers.  
That led him to thinking how it be like to be a cat him self....  
Naaa, humans are much smarter. I'd never trade my life for anything.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
As I was examining the strange object that ya could see through like a window but some how everything  
looked different through it. I walked around it, the I looked through it. Hey it makes those black things in the book bigger.  
Maybe that's what its for, to see those black things better. All do I don't know why anybody would stare at it for the time  
Wufei stares at them. If Wufei human isn't sleeping upright or making those strange moves, he's staring at books.  
I wonder what he sees in those black things. they look like strange shaped ants pressed flat on the paper.  
I sniffed the book, it smelled like Wufei and his room. That's prob where he kept it usually.  
But that does not help explain why he stares at it. What makes it so special, what makes those black marks so special.  
It was bugging the hell out of me. Hey that Wufei human might be smart for once and tell me.  
I turned back to him and meowed. Hoping against hope that he'd get what I meant for once.  
"You like my book? Shall I read to you?" Read? Is that what he does? I had heard them use that word before but I  
thought it meant looking at pictures. Like that picture thing Duo keeps. Maybe reading is looking at any type of book,  
not just pictures but those black ant like things too. But If those marks have a meaning like those pictures then  
maybe humans aren't that dumb. If they found away to tell a message that says more than "go away, this is my territory".  
Then I wanna know about it. I meowed at Wufei again, let him read to me,  
and I'll try figuring out what marks means what words. So as Wufei put his glass eye thing back on his nose,  
I make my self ready. Making sure I'd be able to see the pages as he read.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Wufei smiled as he saw Lena examine his glasses. //I wonder how smart cats really are. I know you can teach Animals almost  
anything. But is that conditioning, or does the animal actually understand what its trained to do.// Wufei pondered this  
wile he noticed Lena was looking through his glasses at the book. //Hmmm I could try and find out, its not like I'll  
have anything better to do wile those two are up stairs mattress surfing. A challenge to my intellect,  
I haven't had that in a wile. I wonder.....// Wufei noticed Lena was still looking at his book.  
She meowed and looked up at him. "You like my book? Shall I read to you?" She meowed again. "Ok as you wish Lena."  
Wufei placed his reading glasses back on his nose and sat a bit up so he could see it better.  
"The triumphant return of the Lord of the wolf to Tara, and the restoration of the legendary line in the magnificent Palace,  
is lovingly sung full of lyrical detail by Amairgen the blind in his epic poem "Road to the high throne".  
On that basis many historic and scientist from later era's could flawlessly reconstruct with what extravagance the  
festivities and magnificent return of the exiled King must have been accompanied. They could also determine to a certain  
extend the incredible joy and relief of the people that day."  
And Wufei continued on, reading page for page aloud. With Lena on his lap, keeping an eye on the pages as if they  
would walk away if she didn't keep an eye on them.  
Wufei didn't even notice it getting late, till he had to turn on a lamp to be able to read. And still the book  
captivated him more than it had wile reading silently. As if by speaking the words aloud the story became more real.  
Completly lost in the story Wufei read all through the night. And it was morning the next day that Duo scared  
the living daylights out of Wufei by putting his hand on Wufei's shoulder.  
Wufei grabbed for the sword that was not there, to try and impale Duo.  
"Hey calm down, Its only me. Have you been on the couch all night?"  
Wufei shrugged, "I've been reading to Lena because she was bored and you hardly give her any attention these days.  
Ever since you and Heero got together, you have been neglecting her. So I spend some time with her." //And we got so  
caught up in the story that we forgot the time.//  
Duo laughed. "So you have been reading a story for my cat? Gods WuWu I toughed I was crazy,  
but apparently not as mad as you are." And Duo strolled back up the stairs holding a can of whipped cream and a jar of  
peanut butter. Curios as Wufei was he just had to ask, even if he really didn't want to know.  
"Hey Duo what you gonna do with those?"  
Laughter came from upstairs and a "Breakfast" as a reply. Wufei shook his head, he was def NOT gonna imagine what  
Duo meant by that.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
I tried for the first few lines to try and understand what the story was about. But soon I understood that the book  
had to many words I didn't know. So figuring out which word belonged with which mark would be impossible.  
Instead I made my self comfortable and listened to Wufei speak. He had a pleasant voice when he's not yelling or anything.  
So listening to him speak was ok. Better than listening to Heero, Heero uses that monotone voice,  
its so boring it can put me to sleep. Duo talks to fast, that makes words hard to understand,  
cus he talks like its one very long word. That gives him breathing problems some times.  
Trowa human has a nice voice too, it calms ya down, almost makes ya purr sometimes. That is if he uses it, which is rare.  
Quatre has a nice voice too very calm, but when talks to big humans it scares me a little. Then he talks like he   
owns the world and everything in it. Wufei speech softly, when not yelling of course, and it makes me feel at home.  
Ow don't get me wrong, even do Duo seemed to have forgotten about me, I still love him, he's still my Human.  
But so are the other four. They are all mine, I adopted them and by Bastet* I will get them to learn all they need to  
learn about cats and me in particular.  
I kept a close eye on the pages of Wufei's book, just in case he'd skip one.  
I smiles, one day all five would understand every single meow I'd make.  
And with that I made my self comfortable and started purring.  
purrrrrrrrr purrrrrrrrrr. 


	10. Lena kitty 10

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: Sorry it took a wile before this part came out, But my work started again, cutting my online time in half.  
So that takes time from my writing as well.  
No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. And it has the official paw of approval from my cat Lucky,  
The inspiration for this fic. I wanna thank everybody that has left a reply/review. This must be my best work yet.  
This is the last part of this series. And the very first sequel story ever that I finished. Ain't I proud!  
I hope you will bare with me on the huge time jump between this part and last one, but its necessary.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm lying in my box. Content do a bit uncomfortable, but that's to be expected in my condition.  
I look around the room of the apartment. We have been living here for six months now.  
Just me, Duo human and Heero human. I don't know where the other three of my humans went,  
but they come to visit often enough.  
I smile my cat smile as I look back on my life. pore street kitten without a mom.  
Gundam kitty to protect her humans. Match maker kitty to get her two humans together.  
Guard cat. I have had a long exciting life with my humans. But I'm glad we don't move  
from place to place no more.  
I'm now no longer a kitten. But ya can't stay young forever. Neither can my two humans.  
two years have past since that faithful day that Duo human took me in. And I'm now a full grown cat.  
A pregnant cat to be exact.  
I met my Tomcat when we first moved here. Me sitting in the sun, he staring at me from a tree.  
I didn't even notice him at first, to wrapped up in cleaning my self and enjoying the sun.  
Then he jumped down. And that's when I saw the most handsome Tom I had seen ever.  
He's a gray color that borders black, with a patch of white under his chin.  
Like I have seen my Duo wear some times a black outfit with a white collar.  
He demanded to know who I was and what I was doing in his territory. So I explained.  
We grew a beautiful relationship from that moment on.  
And now he's outside looking through the window at me, wile I'm in my box.  
I'm a lil bit sad that Duo and Heero won't be here when I give birth to my lil baby's,  
but they are on what they call a Honeymoon. Do I wonder what honey has to do with the moon.  
But that's ok, cus Trowa and Quatre human are taking care of the house wile they are gone.  
I sigh and try to relax, I know its almost time. Two months they have been inside of me,  
its almost for them to come out.  
Trowa comes in to check on me, he has been doing that for the past few hours. I think he knows  
that its almost time too. He has been a good help with preparing my nest.  
I'm currently in Duo and Heero's bedroom. The box on top of the bed. Its the only place in the house  
warm enough to my taste.  
Funny that you get all these instincts when your pregnant. I know exactly what I have to do,  
even do I have never done this before.  
I wonder how Duo and Heero will respond when they'll be back. But they won't be back for another week.  
Duo was so worried when he had to go, but Heero insisted that Trowa knew what he was doing.  
Something about having experience with cats.  
A tremor goes through my body. This is it.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Trowa walks in to check on Lena. He had promised to call Duo as soon as the kittens were born.  
Duo was so excited. He had been from the first day they found out that Lena was expecting.  
Trowa could remember that faithful day so well. Duo had called wile he and Quatre were in  
the middle of something. Normally Duo would have hung up when they didn't pick up after  
two rings. but that time it had ringed seven times before a grumbling Quatre had up on a robe  
and answered the phone. The squeal of delight had gotten Trowa out of the bed to see what had  
caused that. Duo had been overjoyed. Repeating "She's pregnant" as if it was a mantra.  
That's when Heero had cut in, and explained in full detail how they had found out and that in 6  
weeks they would have a litter of kittens to add to Lena's mischief.  
Then Duo had squealed that it had to be Lena's wedding gift to them. Since they would marry  
in 5 weeks.  
Trowa smiled. Then he noticed the tremor in Lena's body.  
//Good right on time.//  
And Trowa stayed to make sure the delivery would go without problems.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Several hours later there were 5 lil kittens laying next to me. I had cleaned them up and now we  
were resting. I smiled as I looked at them. One was almost completly white with only some black spots on his ears.  
One was completly black except for one white paw. One looked like he was white but had been playing in  
the mud, with black and dark gray spots all over. One was dark gray like his dad but with four white paws  
as if wearing socks. And one was white with black tail and a black patch on his head. Five boy's I had given birth to.  
I was proud. They were tiny, deaf and blind. But still able to find where they would get food.  
I sighed as Trowa left me to nurse the young ones. I was happy, these five would not end up on the street.  
They had a nice home and I would take care of them, like my mom had done for me before she died.  
As I was laying there I decided to name my five son's after the five humans that had taken care of me for so long.  
The white one with black spots on his ears I named Heero, since he was the first and I knew the humans sometimes called  
Heero human 01. So that made sense.  
The one that was black with one white paw I named Duo, he had been my second born and the black reminded me of what Duo  
always wore during those days I was a kitten.  
The white with spots all over I named Trowa, my third son and I had a feeling this one would have green eyes like his dad.  
The one with four white paws I named Quatre, my fourth son and the first to find where to get his first meal.  
The one with a black tail and a black patch on his head I named Wufei, he looked just like a cat version of  
Wufei human to me and he had been my last son.  
I looked up at the window to see my Lucky looking at me. He must be proud, five son's that's a lot. Usually there is at least  
one or two girls in a litter. Lucky smiled at me and left. Probably to let the whole neirbourhood know.  
I closed my eyes and listened to the content sounds my son's were making. Soon they would be able to hear, and after that  
they would open their eyes and look for the first time to the world. But now they were helpless and it was up to me  
to defend and protect them. I would make sure I'd be the best mom they could wish for, making my mom proud as she watches  
from Bastet realm.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Trowa smiled, five little kittens. All males, that could cause some problems when they would be older.  
But not reason to be concerned yet. He left the room, giving Lena all the peace she needs to care for her young.  
Trowa walked in to the living room, where Quatre was waiting with a movie and lots of pocky.  
"Five lil kittens, I'll call Duo."  
Quatre understood, Trowa had to just say a few words to make him understand they knew each other so well.  
Trowa walked to the phone and dialed the number Duo had repeated a million times before leaving, making them promise  
to call right away.  
The tired face of one exhausted Duo appeared almost immediately. "This better be good cus its 2 am here."  
Trowa smiled, Duo had insisted that he'd call right away so it was his own fault that Trowa called now.  
"Duo it has happened. Five healthy young kittens, all male as far as I can determine right now. They are resting,  
so you can rest easier now too."  
Duo's face lighted up like a Christmas-tree. "Five you say? ow man that is sooo cool. Hey Hee-koi hear that? Five  
kittens. I can't wait to see them. Are they tiny? They must be if the had to fit inside Lena like that.  
I wonder what we'll name them."  
Duo was talking up a storm again, until some arms came out and dragged Duo away, wile turning off the phone  
and disconnecting the call. Trowa smirked, Heero had Duo wrapped around his finger. Duo would do anything for Heero.  
Just like Trowa would do anything for his Quatre, his lil devil as Trowa affectionately called him. A devil from a box.  
Looking innocent, but looks can deceive. And Quatre's angel look hid a lil devil filled with mischief.  
Not that Trowa minded, no he loved that lil devil of his.  
Trowa walked back to the couch where his love was sitting. //Maybe I should marry him, like Duo and Heero did.  
They are so happy together.//  
Together Trowa and Quatre watched a movie called "To the moon and back" A movie inspired by and old pre-colony song.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
Lucky sat on the windowsill. Watching his beloved Lena. He knew he couldn't come in and be there with her. She'd bite  
his head off once the baby's were born. But he had to be close, she was his mate after all.  
Silently he watched as the banged human came in again to check on his beloved.  
Then he saw the tremor and the beginning of birth. In aw he watched. Never had he seen such a thing. Not even when  
his own mom gave birth to his younger brothers and sisters so long ago.  
Amazed at the size of the tiny kitten Lucky watched.  
After several hours five kittens were nursing wile the human finally left. Looking one more time at the cat that  
had stolen his heart, Lucky left to meow the news of his fatherhood to the whole neirbourhood.  
He was so proud. Especially since it had taken forever to gain Lena's trust once the hostility's around  
their meeting had subsided. He had been on the edge of giving up when she had finally told him she loved him.  
And now they were parents. He knew he had no chance getting near her till the kittens were old enough to venture outside.  
But he would settle for watching them through the window till the intense protective instinct that currently had control  
over his beloved had mellowed out a bit. He did not need another scratch on his nose like when he had tried to sneak  
a peek at his lil sisters.  
Proud Lucky walked through the neirbourhood, telling everybody, who wants to hear or not, about his five kids and how proud  
he is to be a father now.  
  
~~ @ ~~ @ ~~  
  
TBC? or Owari? 


	11. Lena kitty Epilogue

Title: Lena Kitty  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers ever created for fanfiction, here apply.  
  
Note: Sorry it took a wile before this part came out, But my work started again, cutting my online time in half.  
So that takes time from my writing as well.  
No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. And it has the official paw of approval from my cat Lucky,  
The inspiration for this fic. I wanna thank everybody that has left a reply/review. This must be my best work yet.  
This is the last part of this series. Ok now I'm done, I just had to tie up one last lose end concerning our Wufei.  
  
Epilogue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And man wearing a Preventer jacket is rushing through the street. Something small in his arms.  
Its raining, but the man ignores it. His burden is more important than getting wet right now.  
He rushes in to the medical section of the Preventer building. Totally ignoring all the surprised looks he gets.  
"I demand to see a doctor NOW!!"  
The man uttering those words is nobody less but top Preventer Chang Wufei. In his arms a lil kitten, white with  
a black tail and a black patch on his head.  
Doctor Sally Po enters the hall, seeing Wufei ready to explode against the pore intern that was there.  
"Wufei what's wrong?"  
Wufei turns towards the familiar voice.  
"Its Nataku, he's hurt. He followed me out of the apartment and got hit by a car. This place is the closest medical facility  
I could think off."  
Sally then notices the lil kitten in Wufei's arms.  
"Come with me, I will take a look. Its not really my field, but I'll do my best ok Wufei?"  
Wufei nods, and Sally notices that some of the strain in Wufei's shoulders eases.  
//So he's not totally a stick up his ass after all. I always wondered why he's always so closed off.//  
Sally leads Wufei and his precious burden in to an examination room. There Sally motion's Wufei to carefully place  
the kitten on the examining table.  
"He has to survive. Duo will kill me if anything happens to Nataku."  
Sally bends over and starts examining the small kitten.  
"Duo?"  
Wufei sighs and sits down on a chair.  
"Yes, Nataku is one of Relena's son's. And Duo made me promise to take good care of Nataku. Since Duo couldn't keep  
all the kittens at their home. Some had to go or the house would not recover. The five kittens had a tendency to  
fight a lot. So I volunteered to take care of Nataku for Duo. That way Duo would be certain the kitten would have a good home.  
Sally smiled wile she listened to the lil kittens heartbeat and lungs.  
"Wasn't your Gundam called Nataku too?" Sally asked to keep Wufei's mind off worrying about the lil kitten.  
"No it was Altron. But I called it Nataku after the Chinese Hero of justice. Duo thought the kitten reminded him of me,  
so he named the kitten Nataku. After I talked him out of calling it Wufei-neko."  
Wufei smiled at that memory. It had been the day that Duo and Heero had returned from their honeymoon. And Duo had been  
so happy to see them all, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Lena kitty And the kittens. Duo had been squealing with delight.  
The kittens at the time had been so tiny and Duo had to refrain him self from picking them up.  
Trowa had told them to leave them be for another week. Something about maternal instincts.  
Wufei hadn't really paying attention.  
Sally looked up at Wufei. //Lost in memory I bet.//  
"Wufei you don't have to worry about Nataku, he's just shaken up. Nothing is broken as far as I can determine.  
But he might have a concussion. I suggest to take him home and keep him arm. If he's not out of his daze in a lil wile  
you should get a vet to look at him. If he does wake up make sure he eats, and watch if he throws up or not.  
When my shift is over I will come by to check on you ok?"  
Wufei nodded and got up. Wrapping the kitten up in the towel he had used to keep him warm.  
Sally watched as Wufei, now a lot more at ease and no longer ready to explode held the kitten close.  
//He looks so handsome when he's off guard like that. Might be worth to try and get to know him better.  
Who knows, might be the start of something...//  
And Sally guided Wufei out, again promising to come by later that day.  
  
~~ Owari ~~  
  
Ok, now Its really over! 


End file.
